Flowerkit's Story - Moon Miners
This may contain spoilers for Flamekit's Prophecy. Read at your own risk. Chapter 1.... And Then There Where Four "Oh my, they are so cute." said Goldentail. "Indeed they are." said Marshheart. "What will you name them?" asked Autumnleaf, the medicine cat. "Aquakit, Seakit, Oceankit, and umm.. Flowerkit." said Goldentail. "I see you are naming your kits after the water. But what about the smallest one why is she not named after the water?" asked Autumnleaf. "Well she just seems like a Flowerkit not a Rainkit." said Marshheart. "Well it seems like you have everything under control. Do you need help with the kits?" asked Autumnleaf. "Oh no it is fine." said Goldentail. "Well I have to go back to my patrol." said Marsheart. "Are they here?" asked Flamestar the leader of Flameclan. "Yes in fact they were just born." said Goldentail and Autumnleaf in unison. "Wow I can't believe I am an aunt already, your kits look just like my kits!" said Flamestar. "Ya right!"said Autumnleaf "I was the one who delivered both of your kits, remember that part?" "Ya, you are right, my kits are cuter than yours." said Flamestar. "Excuse me!" said Goldentail offended even though she knew Flamestar was kidding. "Don't worry your kits are very cute." Flamestar said reassuring Goldentail. "Well I will let you catsit them anytime!" said Goldentail. "OH-NO lets not go that far!" said Flamestar The three siblings laughed. Then off went Goldentail with her kits to the nursery. Once at the nursery...... "When can I play with them, when, when, when, I want new friends!!!!!!!" said Sandkit, a curious (and annoying) kit. "Sandkit, these kits were just born, give it about a week." said Goldentail. "OK, but at least tell me how many new friends I will have in a week!" "Four, four kits." "Yay, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four, four." was what you could hear faintly in the distance for a long while, from no other than Sandkit. The newborn kits were squirming around bumping into things, not knowing what was ahead for them. Chapter 2 ... Missing Some of the kits were playing around, pretending to be strong and brave warriors. others were sleeping and for the newborn furious four, they were exploring the weird place, because their eyes had just opened and they had just learned to speak. "Goldentail?" asked Flamestar "What is it?" "I know you have got your own kits now but do you think you can watch over mine for an hour or so?" asked Flamestar "Sure! Why not." "Great thanks I have an important elders meeting." said Flamestar. "Kits! come and meet Blackkit, Spottedkit, Darkkit, Nightkit, and Redkit." "Handsome wed kit.... {gasp} I am gwoing to go and hide nwow." whispered Seakit to herself. "Before you were all born I took care of them, they are your cousins they are auntie Flamestar's kits." explained Goldentail. "Wou guys don't look wike auntwie Flamestar!" said Aquakit. "Well all of you but you Wedkit." said Oceankit. "Um.. I will hide behind Aqukit." whispered Seakit again. "Most of us look like dad." said Spottedkit "Although Redkit looks like mom." said Nightkit. "That makes sense..." said Flowerkit. "Umm.. actually that didn't make any sense to me!?" "Ok, come lets feed all of you." said Goldentail. A little while later... "ATTACK!!" said some warriors already for battle. “All queens, get your kits safe." said Blackfur. "Blackkit, Spottedkit, Darkkit,Nightkit and Redkit stay with Goldentail, me or mom will be right back." "Ok dad, be careful!" said Darkkit. "Do you know were Marshheart is?" asked Blackfur. "He was on his patrol, why?" said Goldentail "He wasn't with his patrol." said Blackfur. "Say what now!!" screamed Goldentail. "He is no where to be seen, well no time to wonder I have to get to battle. " said Blackfur. "Autumnleaf will be here at the nursery to take good care of every cat.” said Blackfur. Goldentail was scared, pacing back and forth talking to Autumnleaf about Marshheart, while the kits were playing together. “Hewp!! Hewp!!” squeaked Oceankit. “What is wong?” asked Flowerkit. “Fwowerstworm, dwaddy is gwone!!” Oceankit said. “Oh ya!I did nwot notice thwat!” said Flowerkit. “Hewp, hewp, hewp, hewp!!!” yelled Flowerkit and Oceankit. “What is wrong guys?” asked Autumnleaf. “Dwaddy is gwone!!” said Oceankit. “Oh guys it is fine daddy is busy he might be in battle.” said Autumnleaf reassuring the kits. “Oh no! is he dead!” asked Flowerkit crying. “Daddy is fine, just relax.” said Autumnleaf. "Are wo sure?" asked Flowerkit. "Yes I am almost positive." Aquakit and Seakit were playing and Flowerkit and Oceankit were playing when Autumnleaf disappeared, none of the kits noticed. The battle was soon over when Autumnleaf walked in with Marsheart. “Marshheart!! You are ok!” “Ya, I am fine, uh, ooh” “Where were you, I was worried sick!” said Goldentail “I was about to meet up with my patrol, when some cats ambushed me, and this was before the attack on the clan, they had me, I was sure I was going to die. But they didn't even touch me after the ambush let alone claw me. Then I was out cold, I don't remember anything after that." explained Marshheart. "Until Pinefang found him just laying there, and came running and got me, I brought him back here." said Autumnleaf. Marshheart want to find his kits. "Do you know what they did to him?" asked Goldentail "No, not yet I will have to do some tests but like he said, he doesn't have any screeches, so I am just worried what they did do to him." explained Autumnleaf to Goldentail. Chapter 3.... Trouble in the Nursery "Dwady!!!" yelled Oceankit hugging Marshheart "Dwady is back!!" said Flowerkit "Are you ok?"asked Aquakit "Yes I am fine, no need to worry." "Where wou out fighting?" asked Seakit. "N-...Yes is was fighting three cats from Scarclan" "Cwool" said Oceankit and Flowerkit. "Thwat must of been scawy" said Aquakit. "Marshheart, will you come here?" asked Autumnleaf. "I have to go, I will play with you guys later." "OK bye Dwady" said all the kits. "Come with me to the Medicine Cat Den." said Autumnleaf At the Medicine Cat Den.... "I want you to lay down, so I can see what happened to you." Autumnleaf checked in his fur for screeches, nothing, she checked inside his mouth to see if the Sccarclan cats poisoned him, nope. Autumnleaf checked everything there is to check, but in everything it was nothing. But, she forgot to check one sickness... Back at the Nursery... “AHHHHHHH!!!!!! HEWP, HEWP, HEWP, HEWP!” “Flowerkit, you know you are not allowed to scream for help if you want something, we have gone over this.” said Goldentail. “NOOO… Ocwenkit shwe…-” Flowerkit started to cry. “Oceankit? What do you mean? What’s wrong?” Goldentail looked where Oceankit was last, she screamed and almost fainted. “Oceankit, come here baby, it is going to be fine, help someone get Autumnleaf!” said Goldentail. “Huh-Huh I came here as fast as I could. Whats wrong?” panted Autumnleaf. “It’s Oceankit, she is not moving but she is breathing.” “I bet it is the kit virus, fatal, about half of the kits have caught this, and three/fourths of the kits that have caught this virus have died.” said Autumnleaf sadly. “Can you help her? Please!” begged Goldentail. “I will do my best, I promise!” “I will go to your den in two hours to check up on her.” said Goldentail. Autumnleaf left with Oceankit to her den to find out what happened to Oceankit. Chapter 4 ... Worried "Mommy?" asked Seakit. "What is it sweetheart?" "Is Oceankit going to be ok?" "Yes of course she is Aunty Autumnleaf is taking good care of her." said Goldentail. "Ok well..." "What is it, you don't need to be so worried, she will be fine." said Goldentail. "Oh, I not that worried but I think Flowerkit is." said Seakit looking at Flowerkit pacing back and forth super fast. "Oh, my!" said Goldentail. "Flowerkit? Are you ok?" asked Goldentail. "hfuissughsdhsjdfnefhweiuysiufbkjfweurbfqg" muttered Flowerkit. "FLOWERKIT!!!" yelled Goldentail. "Ahh! What is it." said Flowerkit startled. "Stop pacing." "Ok," "Are you worried about Oceankit?" "Y-y-y-yeeesss" said Flowerkit. "Flowerkit!" yelled Goldentail. "She fainted!" "Seakit, Aquakit! Go tell Marshheart, he is just outside the den." "OK" said Seakit and Aquakit. "Daddy! Flowerkit fainted." said Aquakit. "Oh- no" Seakit, Aquakit and Marshheart went to go see Flowerkit. "Marshheart, she fainted." "Goldentail, you always overreact. Just tell me what she was doing just now." "She was pacing back and forth" said Goldentail. "Well, I am no medicine cat, but I think she just got dizzy from going back and forth." said Marsheart. "Oh, that would make sense." "Ha-ha-ha mommy overreacted!" said Aquakit. "Yes, I guess I did."said Goldentail laughing. "Ok, well I have to go but just put her in bed and she will wake up, I promise." said Marshheart. "Ok" About an hour later.... "haaaammmm"squeaked Flowerkit as she woke up. "I don't remember falling asleep, did you Oceankit? Oceankit, Oceankit, Oce- ahho ahho ahho." "Flowerkit your awake! Do you want to co-" said Goldentail. "Yes but Oceank-" "Flowerkit!, you didn't let me finish, do you want to come with me and Seakit and Aquakit to the medicine cat den to see how Oceankit is doing?" asked Goldentail. "Yes! yes, yes!!" said Flowerkit. Chapter 5 ... The News "Goldentail, can you give me the herbs over there." asked Autumnleaf. "Sure thing, I hope you don't mind I brought the kits." "Oh-no problem, where are they?" "Just out of the den." "Oh, Flowerkit, Seakit and Aquakit come in here." said Autumnleaf. "Oceankit! Are you ok!" yelled Flowerkit. "Flowerkit shh don't yell!" said Autumnleaf. "Oh sorry." "Come on guys!" "Coming!" said Seakit. "Aquakit are you going to come in?" asked Goldentail. "I-uh- don't want to interrupt." "It is ok, come in." "Ok" "So how is she?" asks Goldentail. "She is getting better, umm Goldentail can i talk to you outside?" asked Autumnleaf. "Yes?" "Oceankit is going to be better but there is a 1 in 100 chance she is not going to make it, she luckily hasn't got a fatal version of the kit fever." said Autumnleaf. "Well I believe in you and Oceankit. She will make it, I promise." said Goldentail. "Ok" "Oceankit?" asked Flowerkit. "Ya.." "Are you ok?" "I- um- I guess." said Oceankit weakly. "Guys, if all goes well Oceankit, you will be able to return in a week. Chapter 6 ... There are other cats besides us? "Ugg!!!" yelled Flowerkit. "What is it Flowerkit?" asked Goldentail. "It has only bween a day and I am swo bwored!!!" "Why is that?" "Ocweankit is nwot here, swo I have nwothing to do!" "Why don't you play with Seakit and Aquakit?" "Don't wou think I would have twied that alweady!" "So..." "Seakit is sweeping and Aqukit is dwoing sometwing bowing!" "Well.. why don't you play with other cats?" "Wike who?" "There was a kit who was very eager to meet you when you were born." "Weally! Who?" "His name is Sandkit." "What!? He wanted to meet me!?" "Yes of course why wouldn't he?" "I dwon't know," "Well then go talk to him, I will go with you." "Mwommy... wou dwon't undwerstand, I cwan't just go up two Swandkit!" "Why not? You do it all that all the time," "Well it is dwifferent nwow!" said Flowerkit in a bold way. "Sweetie w-" "No,I am nwot going two talk two him." Flwerkit then stormed off. "Oh mommy what were wou thinking" thought Flowerkit. "Hummm.. I gwess it is something to do..." Flowerkit went to go find this so called Sandkit. She only heard some rumors that he is crazy, that is why she didn't want to go talk to him at first. She thinks Sandkit is amazing. After some thinking she decided to go and talk to this "amazing" cat. "I think I might have saw him here once.." "Uhh.. oh I think that is him!" Flowerkit stared at Sandkit for a few seconds, until she noticed him turning around and about to look at her when she ... "RETREAT!!!" yelled Flowerkit. Some thought that she meant retreat as in battle, but she really meant run away from Sandkit. "HUh??" "Whats wrong is a cat attacking you Flowerkit?" asked a cat who was strolling through the nursery. "{gasping for air} W-w-what?" asks Flowerkit confused. "Did a cat attack you? Is that why you said retreat?"asked the cat. "Umm.. no? Ahhhhhh....mommy!!!" screamed Flowerkit running to Goldentail. "Sweetie! What is wrong?" asked Goldentail scared. There was a cat who knew my name and asked me if a cat attacked me and I don't think she is part of our clan. She was going to attack me!! Waaaaa-aaaaa" winned Flowerkit very scared. "What really! Oh no. I will call someone. Come here baby." said Goldentail as she was calling someone and securing Flowerkit in her arms. "Ahhh here she comes!!" screamed Flowerkit. "Oh no cats aren't here yet I might have to fight her myself." said Goldentail. "Who goes there?" "Huh? What is going on? Is Flowerkit ok?" said a voice that was just around the corner. "Wait.." Said Goldentail. "Pumpkinfur?" asked Goldentail. "Ahhh... That is her!" Screamed Flowerkit from under some moss. " Sweetie, this is Pumpkinfur. We are friends." said Goldentail. "Wait what happened?" asked Pumpkinfur. Goldentail and Pumpkinfur explained their sides of the story and then explained it to the warriors who came and to Flamestar. Luckily no one was mad.After Pumpkinfur left... "Flowerkit..." said Goldentail. "What was all that about?" "Sorry.. I thought she was evil.." said Flowerkit. Chapter 7 ... Oh No Here He Comes!! “Yes! Seakit is awake!” said Flowerkit excitedly. {yawn} “Oh wow! That was a deep sleep!” said Seakit “SEAKIT!!!!" yelled Flowerstorm “Huh, what?” “Come on Flamestar’s kits are here to visit!” said Flowerkit. “WHAT!?” “Come on they got here a few minutes ago but mommy told me not to wake you up.” “Umm..” said Seakit “Handsome wed kit is here!” whispered Seakit to herself. “Do I really have to push you to go! Come on!” said Flowerkit {Seakit Panting} “Flowerkit I think that mommy wants you.” said Aqukit. “Um.. OK!” “It is ok, let me hide you.” said Aqukit heading towards Seakit. “O-o-ok” “Here under the moss.” “SEAKIT, AQUAKIT COME OVER.” said Goldentail. “Coming” said Aquakit. “Where is Seakit?” asked Goldentail. “She fell asleep.” “Oh well to bad Redkit and Spottedkit wanted to ask all of you some questions.” said Goldentail. “Ya, it is about how you reacted with Oceankit being sick.” mewed Spottedpelt “That sounds cool” said Aqukit. “Sure does!” said Flowerkit. “I will be right back.” said Aquakit. "Seakit! Come out it is important!" said Aquakit "Huh? Whats wrong?" "Hurry come!" "Coming" said Seakit. "Spottedkit, Redkit this is Seakit." "Nice to meet you," meowed Redkit. "You tricked me!" Seakit whisper-yelled at Aquakit. "Whaat!? Don't worry I am saving your life!" said Aquakit proudly.Category:1000unicorn's fanfictions